Amar Duele
by KokoroDoki
Summary: Para Kankurou no es fácil querer a Kiba [Shonen ai]


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto es dueño absoluto de Naruto y todos sus personajes

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas de Autor:** Yo pienso, que no fue ninguna casualidad que Kankurou rescatara a Kiba de Sakon, uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru. Recordando que Kiba cayó por un barranco y después de luchar él no podía moverse, seguramente Kankurou tuvo que hacerse cargo de Kiba para evitar que muriera desangrándose.

_Las casualidades no existen, sólo existe el destino (palabras de CLAMP)_

**

* * *

Amar Duele **

La mañana era fresca en la desordenada habitación. Las cortinas de la única ventana se balanceaban con el viento. Y en la pequeña cama, dos chicos y un perro dormían. Sin embargo, repentinamente Kankurou despertó de mal humor.

-Maldito seas…- murmuró disgustado, retirando con ahínco la cobija que lo abrigaba.

Intentó levantarse, pero la sábana sobre la que estaba acostado se había adherido a su espalda. Con cuidado comenzó a sentarse sobre la cama, separándose lentamente de la sábana. El punzante dolor que lo había despertado, comenzó a agravarse. Frunciendo la frente, deliberadamente miró hacia atrás, distinguiendo que la arrugada tela estaba impregnada de sangre.

-… Por esto no me gusta acostarme con Kiba…- rumió enojado Kankurou fijándose también en su propia espalda; comprobando con desagrado, a su piel lastimada con alarmantes y profundos surcos –… Seguro que esta vez quedaran cicatrices jan…-

Indignado se cruzo de brazos, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Más relajado, dirigió su mirada desdeñosa sobre la figura que yacía junto a él. Pese al insoportable dolor que estaba sufriendo silenciosamente, contemplarlo dormido siempre significaba una visión placentera.

"… Es sádico pero duerme como cachorro jan" pensó con agrado sonriendo tenuemente "… Pero igual que los perros es muy ruidoso…" agregó con resentimiento recordando las heridas de su espalda "… Grita cuando esta feliz, grita cuando esta triste, grita cuando esta enojado, grita cuando esta aburrido; grita cuando apenas lo rozo… Él grita por gritar… Grita para saludar, grita para despedirse, grita para entenderse con ese perro…" añadió con rencor, cansado de dormir con las piernas flexionadas para que Akamaru duerma cómodamente sobre la cama "… Estar con Kiba es un fastidio jan…"

-Hola…- murmuro soñoliento Kiba, recién despertándose.

Su voz era atenta, pero Kankurou no tenía intenciones de responder su saludo.

"¿Y por qué siempre tengo que presentarme en Konoha? No entiende que encontrarme con su madre me produce escalofríos… Con todos estos meses juntos, debería visitarme al menos una ocasión al año jan…" pensó con molestia Kankurou.

-¡Hola!... Dije ¡HOLA!...- gritó enfadado Kiba, apoyándose sobre sus brazos para gritar dentro del oído de Kankurou.

No obstante, Kankurou no dejaba de ignorarlo, aunque sabía que Kiba pese a sus dieciseis años, aún se encabronaba cuando no recibía atención.

"Me esta doliendo el oído… Creo… Que es tiempo de salir por la ventana y jamás volver jan... " pensó indeciso Kankurou, no obstante comenzó a preocuparse cuando Kiba dejó la cama y enfurecido, empezó a levantar del piso ropajes negros " … Va a echarme…"

Alarmado, Kankurou deseó salir de la cama para conciliarse con Kiba, pero el dolor de su espalda le impidió moverse. Angustiado sólo le quedo resignarse.

-¡Imbecil!… Te quedas muy tranquilo mirándome. Estoy cansado de despertar contigo y todas las mañanas hallarte concentrado en tus pensamientos- dijo con rabia Kiba, observando con ojos dolidos, el uniforme shinobi de Kankurou que apretaba con sus manos -¿En que demonios puedes pensar tanto?-

Kankurou no daba crédito a lo que oía. No creía que su silencio acostumbrado, hubiera sido capaz de lastimar de gravedad los sentimientos de Kiba.

-¿Me estas hablando en serio? jan… - pregunto con incredulidad Kankurou, levantando desconfiado una ceja.

Su indolencia para preguntar, llevo a Kiba a arrojar de coraje la ropa hacía él. Pero Kankurou no se impresionó. Permaneció quieto, esperando una respuesta. Más Kiba, sólo lo observaba cabizbajo.

-Vístete y márchate…- mencionó decepcionado Kiba dándose media vuelta y señalando tres rollos de pergámino sobre el buró, agregó con indiferencia –… Y llévate tus muñecas…-

En otros días, Kankurou había reído mucho de la alusión infantil contra sus marionetas Karasu, Kuroari y Zanshouuo. Pero no sucedió lo mismo esa mañana. En silencio, extendió sus ropas y suspiró.

"Será doloroso vestirme… " pensó entristecido Kankurou, sentándose trabajosamente en el borde de la cama "… No únicamente por mi espalda…"

Mientras, Kiba notaba que sus uñas lucían un leve colorido carmesí.

-Parece sangre…- murmuró extrañado Kiba, que olfateando minuciosamente su dormitorio, volteo a mirar hacia donde Kankurou resolvía cómo vestirse sin lastimarse -¡Kankurou, tu espalda esta…!

-Baja la voz… - dijo con cansancio Kankurou –… Cuando no este, podrás gritar hasta quedarte mudo jan…-

Las manos de Kiba se cerraron en puños, apretó los ojos y frotó sus colmillos.

-¡Idiota!... ¿Porque no me dijiste que te sentías mal?- cuestionó indignado Kiba, caminando hasta Kankurou que sin levantarse de la cama, había conseguido vestirse los pantaloncillos.

-… No tendría caso quejarme contigo… - contesto con desgana Kankurou – No puedes hacer nada al respecto jan… O ¿es que rescindirías de tus uñas?-

Presintiendo que Kankurou conocía la respuesta, Kiba tuvo el valor de negar con la cabeza. Abrumado, Kiba se sentó a su lado.

-Nunca antes te había herido así, pero… - murmuro estremecido Kiba, empeñándose en sonreírle - … Pero a cambio, siempre te he conseguido un frasco de antiséptico y un par de vendas…-

Para Kankurou, ese había sido un comentario tan absurdo que su risa apagada, tranquilizo a Kiba notoriamente.

-… Por ti me he convertido en masoquista jan… - confesó con ironía Kankurou, posando un dedo sobre los labios de Kiba.

"… Porque no eres desagradable cuando estas callado…" pensó convencido Kankurou, contemplándolo complacido. E impulsivamente, lo beso.

Kankurou no sabía sí era amor, todavía no se creía estar enamorado de un hombre. Pero le hacía feliz saber, que ese chico a quien deliciosamente besaba correspondía sus sentimientos y sobretodo, que Kiba abrigaba las mismas dudas.

Kiba se entregaba en cada beso. En besos sin matices de ternura. No había dulzura entre ellos. Nunca había habido gentileza en sus caricias pero Kiba absorbía, lamía y mordía con voracidad los labios de Kankurou. Sintiendo que era un placer que sus lenguas se acariciaran desvergonzadamente. Confiaba que no podía ser de otra manera. Que renunciaría a Kankurou en el instante que lo amara como a una delicada chica.

-Ey… - se quejó con discreción Kankurou, interrumpiendo el violento beso.

Su espalda no había dejado de dolerle.

-No te vayas… - menciono con impaciencia Kiba, de un salto poniéndose de pie –Recuéstate y espérame unos segundos… Y no despiertes a Akamaru, que esta en crecimiento"…-

Seguidamente, Kiba salió de la habitación desapareciendo de la vista de Kankurou.

"¿Aún puede crecer más ese perro?" pensó aturdido Kankurou, contemplando ofuscado el impresionante tamaño de Akamaru.

Evitando despertar a Akamaru, que dormía en la cama, Kankurou se recostó sobre su abdomen muy lejos de la querida mascota de Kiba.

-Huele a perro…- murmuró con asco Kankurou y cruzando los brazos para descansar su cabeza sobre estos, agregó con impaciencia –... Estoy retrasado. Detesto viajar con prisa…-

-Más bien tienes miedo que Kazekage, sospeche hacia donde te desvías de regreso a tu aldea ¿no? ... – menciona con mordacidad Kiba, apareciendo repentinamente cargando un botiquín médico -Eres un jounnin, quítate el miedo ¡jejejejé!-

Riendo jactanciosamente de ver la mueca boquiabierta de Kankurou, que indicaba que su mayor temor había sido descubierto, Kiba subió a la cama con él, cruzando una pierna sobre la cintura de Kankurou.

-¿Es indispensable sentarte encima mío? jan- pregunto con apatía Kankurou, disimulando astutamente que podía encontrarle el gusto.

-Oh si…- respondió con entonación lasciva Kiba, plácidamente acomodado con las piernas flexionadas –… Así alcanzaré mejor tus heridas…-

Sin prisa, Kiba afirmó en la sábana el botiquín de la familia y fácilmente quitó el seguro. Sabía mucho de primeros auxilios. Estaba orgulloso que su madre, le había enseñado desde pequeño. Temiendo que pudiera resultar una infección, sin misericordia, Kiba restregaba motas de algodón humedecidas de alcohol, contra la rasgada e inflamada piel de Kankurou, que apretaba lo dientes resistiendo el suplicio.

-Kankurou…- murmuro con inquietud Kiba, sin suspender la curación.

"¿Se disculpara conmigo?" pensó con escepticismo Kankurou, rechazando la posibilidad que Kiba, abriera completamente su corazón para él.

–Por lo que te hice en la espalda… - continúo Kiba titubeando, frotando el algodón –… Fue todo culpa tuya…-

-¡Qué!- replicó disgustado Kankurou, que olvidando su dolencia, intentó levantarse para derribar a Kiba.

Ante el sobresalto, Kiba se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Kankurou, recargando su peso e impidiendo que se moviera.

-Relájate…- dijo impacientado Kiba, mirándolo con avergonzados ojos negros –Con frecuencia protestas que grito innecesariamente…- agregó cohibido, siendo escudriñado por el profundo mirar de Kankurou -… Anoche, probé no gritar demasiado cuando tú… Pero, entre más me callaba más te hundía mis uñas… Kankurou, tu deberías quejarte menos cuando grito…-

Sintiéndose conmovido por la sinceridad de Kiba para confesar su noble intención, Kankurou se quedo pensativo. En silencio, reconoció haberse equivocado. Kiba sería escandaloso, talvez reaccionaba de forma impredecible y era irracional, pero también, descubrió que ese chico realmente valía la pena.

-Siendo así… - murmuro sonrojado Kankurou, sonriéndole a Kiba por esforzarse en complacerlo –… La próxima ocasión que no puedas controlarte, por favor grita hasta ensordecerme jan-

_Continuara...?_

* * *

>:D ¿Qué tal? 

¡Jejejejé! Kankurou pronuncia "jan". Es una de las curiosidades de este personaje. En el anime en idioma original, cuando él se expresa, usualmente termina oraciones con la palabra "jan".

Me gusta el Kankurou x Kiba porque Kiba, es rudo, no tiene menoscabo en insultar y es muy ruidoso. En cambio Kankurou es más reflexivo, discreto y aunque se queja mucho, es rudo también >XP

Ahora que he vuelto a publicar, aprovecho para agradecer a misatito sus dos últimos reviews en mi fanfic anterior. A Dark Rinoa Chan e Hyuuga Temari por los comentarios de mi primer fanfic. Con opiniones así, dan muchos deseos de continuar escribiendo. Me gusta cuando mis relatos consiguen divertir al lector.

No dejen de envíar sus opiniones >:D


End file.
